It is known to attach to shopping trolleys pledge locks via which the trolleys can be locked to one another. The introduction of a coin into the lock releases a shopping trolley from an adjoining trolley, so that it can be used by the customer. It is also known to use a card instead of a coin as shown in European Patent Application 0 545 233.